The One's They Warn You About
by KateeJoe
Summary: R&R please. BEING REWRITTEN! Jack meets a new girl at school on his first day of his senior year. Premovie.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Four Brothers, unfortunately, does not belong to me. Yes, I know, disappointment is surging through you, as it is for me to. But as you should know if Four Brothers DID in fact belong to me I would not be on here. So, please do not sue me. I don't have the money to handle to junk. I'm just an eighteen year-old girl, do me a solid and just say no, thanks.

**Author's note: **Aw, yes, Katee lives. It's been what, a year? I can't apologize to you guys enough. I am so very sorry, especially to my loyal fans that have been waiting faithfully for another update but I have decided to rewrite the whole story. I just don't like it and I hope that this will be better, if not I'll re-upload the former version, I'm keeping in just incase. Also there are not picture of my characters if you'd like some visuals. I am so sorry again.

* * *

Jack Mercer was outside his childhood home, he cautiously peeked over his shoulder nervously looking to make sure his mother; Evelyn wasn't looking, before lighting a cigarette. He inhaled deeply and held the smoke in his lungs for a second before exhaling. He was staring out into the road at nothing when a gust of wind hit him breaking his lack of thought. It was a brisk fall day, the beginning of September. Today was the first day of his senior year; he silently thanked God for that small favor. Jack glanced at his watch sighing, the beginning of the end started in a half hour, just as he made that realization he heard the front door slam, startled he threw his cigarette on the sidewalk stomping it out with his boot. When he looked back he noticed it was just Bobby, he groaned to himself and turned back to staring at nothingness.

Bobby slowly made his way to his brother and roughly patted Jack on the shoulder letting out a hearty chuckle while shaking his head. "Way to be stealthy." Bobby said sarcastically still chuckling to himself.

Jack tried to act confused, "W-what are you talking about?" He asked knowing bobby could see right through him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He sighed. "Look I don't care what you do, really, but it would kill ma if she knew you were already smoking. Wanna try and not do it right outside the fucking house from now on?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know." He said glancing at his watch he was about to say they needed to get going but Bobby beat him to it.

"Ya ready to go fairy?"

Jack sighed and simply nodded looking down at his boots as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet before walking to Bobby's car. He slid into the passengers seat avoiding eye contact with his brother knowing he would only be met by a smirk. When Bobby started the car Jack was slightly started by the rumble, he internally groaned, yet another thing his eldest brother would never let him live down. He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and finally gained enough courage to at least stop staring into his lap and out the windshield.

Fall was starting early this year, the leaves were already turning colors and falling from the trees, the temperature was dropping preparing for another long miserable winter. Jack watched as Bobby managed to slip passed cars every which way getting them to the school quicker than Jack could have anticipated or wanted for that matter. He rolled his eyes when they rolled up to the main entrance; he opened his door and waved to Bobby, not bothering to actually say anything. He stood looking up at his school and cringed slightly when he heard Bobby's tires screech as he tore away from the sidewalk.

Bobby sped off but just before out of earshot from Jack, who was still standing at the sidewalk staring up at the school, he cranked down his window and shouted to jack "Have a good one, fairy!"

Jack refused to even acknowledge Bobby and held his head high as he walked into the courtyard of the school to find his schedule. He took a deep breath of crisp fall air before her entered the madness, pushing his way past a few freshman girls who looked as if they were about to cry, he shook his head at them, school hadn't even started yet and people were already crying. Finally Jack reached the list of first period classes, he scoured the list for his name with no avail. He was nowhere to be found and he was pissed.

For a few minutes he stood at that list trying to decide what to do. He really wanted to skip but he knew somehow Evelyn would find out. He let out an angry sigh and pushed passed the same girls who were near tears earlier, they were now in full on water works, he shook his head and continued on his way to the office which was already crammed full of students with complaints about various schedule problems.

He decided he would stand at the end of the line rather than push past the lower classmen starting a ruckus. Jack leaned against the barren wall of the main office and stared up at the ceiling, he didn't even flinch when the office door opened again and was hit by the autumn wind, he did however flinch when a rather small body ran into him.

That rather small person, or rather small girl hit the floor, hard, right on their backside causing Jack to let out a laugh. When she heard the laugh she automatically glared up at Jack. Composing himself, Jack offered a hand to help her up, she reluctantly took it not topping her death glare aimed at him, after being helped up she began to pick up her belongings that she dropped during the fall. Jack couldn't take his eyes off the dark haired girl; he smirked as she adjusted her grey messenger bag.

Noticing Jack's watchful eye he finally broke the silence on her behalf, "What are you staring at?"

Jack was taken aback by her tone but decided to goad her further only because he was bored and he though she was cute when she was mad. He smirked again, "What are you talking about? Weren't you who ran into me? Wasn't I who helped you up after you fell flat on your ass? Weren't you the one who failed to apologize or say thank you?"

The girl's mouth was agape; she crossed her arms and took a step back completely flabbergasted. She shook her head, closed and turned away from him to look at the intimidating long line with her arms still crossed. She considered retorting with a few choice comments numerous times but chose to hold her tongue for once in her life but she did refuse to even look in Jack direction. She was startled when the office door opened and two small, cool hands covered hers.

"Guess who?" The feminine voice came from the owner of the hands.

She rolled her eyes not in the least bit amused when the hands covered her eyes "That's a pretty stupid question." Was her only reply.

"Come on Mel, it's only fun when you guess!" The owner of the hands said like a small child. Jack was on the other side of Melanie smiling to himself watching the entire exchange; in fact he hadn't stop staring at her since she fell.

"Ugh, fine, could it possibly be Andy?" She asked sounding completely disenchanted.

"Why, yes it is. See, you're really good at this game." Andy said finally removing her hands from Melanie's face. "Good God, this line is hella fucking long. Shouldn't we be able to cut or something."

Melanie rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling. "Why in the world would they let us cut?"

"Well we're seniors, we're new, and we're _twins_!" Andy said the last reason excitedly.

"Wow, you've got some reasoning there. You should go up to the front of the line and use that one, see how it goes over for you." Melanie replied sarcastically finding it very unlikely that anyone for find her sister even mildly sane. Just then the line started moving. "Would you look at that, the line is moving! It must be that great though process of yours." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Andy put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Maybe it is, you never know." As she said that she noticed Jack staring at her sister with a smile on his face and smirked at him; she tilted her head slightly and bit her lip. "Well, hello there." She said in a seductive at Jack breaking him from his trance.

He shook his head for a second and forced himself from Melanie and looked at Andy. "What? Oh, hi." He responded clearing his throat.

Andy smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Andrea, but you can call me Andy and this would be my twin sister Melanie, the one who you couldn't take your eyes off of." She grabbed Melanie's arms and stood behind her placing her head on Melanie's shoulder and watched both Jack and Melanie turn pink for a millisecond. "What's your name?" She asked amused.

Jack was still trying to compose himself and cleared his throat again. "My name is Jack." He said in the most confident voice he could muster up. He bent down slightly and whispered in Melanie's ear. "I wasn't staring at you by the way." He lied trying to make her feel less embarrassed,

Melanie stared down at her boots silently cursing her sister. "Whatever." She mumbled not taking her eyes off her boots.

"Oh, don't feel like you have to lie, Jack, darling. You were blatantly staring at her, weren't you?" Andy loved embarrassing Melanie it was just too easy.

Melanie had enough of Andrea and stomp on her foot trying to get her to shut up. She let out a silent sigh of relief as Andrea let go of her arms and stepped back, she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her face when Andrea whispered _bitch_ in her ear. Melanie turned her back to Jack to giver her sister a stern look with her arms crossed. She opened her mouth to say something but then she remembered something. "Shoot, Andrea, did you get out transcripts from the car?" She asked, happy that she got to use her sister's full name just to make her mad.

Andy briefly glared at her sister then started thinking biting her lip and shook her head, "No, I thought you had them. Do you want me to grab them?"

"No, I'll got get them." Melanie responded already on her way out the door. She was actually grateful that they left the transcripts in the car, she felt far too awkward with Andy and Jack, and she made her trip as quick as possible not being a fan of the cold weather.

"Hey do you have any smokes?" A voice came from a group Melanie had just passed; she stopped and slowly turned toward the group. "Well do you?" The voice came from a boy about her age.

"Sorry, no." Was her response as she began her trek back to her car but before she could make any further she felt a strong hand on her arm stopping her.

"Hey, what's your name?" The same boy asked releasing her arm. "I'm Rob," he said pointing to himself. "That's Alison," He said indicating to the girl on his right. "That's David," he said pointing to the boy next to Alison. "And over there that's Josh & Lindsey." He finished pointing to the group.

Melanie smiled. "Hi everyone, my name's Melanie. I'm sorry but I have to go to my car to get my transcripts, but it was nice meeting you all." She said with a genuine smile.

"And you too," Rob said with a wave as she started to head over to her car.

Melanie had successfully found their transcripts and began her walk back to the office smiling and giving a small at Rob's group of friends on her way back. She opened the office door and noticed that the line was actually moving and she was incredibly grateful for that. She walked over to Andy handed over her set of transcripts while looking over her own without a word.

Andy laid her head on her sister's shoulder, "Are you mad at me sissy?" She asked giving Melanie her best puppy dog eyes knowing Melanie couldn't stay mad when she whipped those out.

"No, Andy I'm not." She sighed not taking her eyes off her transcripts. She knew what Andy was doing and wasn't happy, Andy was doing what she did best using her Melanie's weakness to her advantage. Melanie finally looked up when she heard one of the office workers yell 'next' and saw Jack move up to the front of the line. Andy's head was still rested on her shoulder. "Hey, we're up next," She whispered to her sister slightly nudging her with her shoulder.

Andy's face lit up and she removed her head from Melanie's shoulder, "Yay! Finally!" She exclaimed clapping her hands.

"NEXT!" Yelled an overweight elderly woman who worked in the office yelled. Both Melanie and Andrea made their way up to her desk. "Good morning ladies I'm Mrs. Daniels, what can I do ya for?" She asked politely surprising both the girls compared to her previous tone.

Both sisters smiled, "Hi Mrs. Daniels, we're Melanie and Andrea Peterson, we're transfer students." Melanie said with a kind smile on her face and relinquished the manila folders with both sisters' information and transcripts.

As Mrs. Daniels looked over the folders Melanie peaked to where she last saw Jack and noticed he was still there trying to talk to another woman working in the office looking very stressed he ran a hand through his hair. Just then Jack looked over to Melanie and saw her watching him and smirked when she turned away hiding behind her hair.

"I'll be right back girls, I'll go find your schedules." Mrs. Daniels said stepping away from her desk and going into a back room and came trotting back with various sheets of paper. She handed two to each girl, a schedule and a map. She explained the easiest route to both their first periods' classes and where their lockers were, she jotted down the locker numbers and combos to them. After that she said goodbye and loudly yelled 'next' again.

As they walked away from the desk Andy pouted, "We don't have any classes together."

Melanie shrugged, "I guess not." She wasn't really bothered by the fact; there wasn't anyone to comment on how they were, blah, blah, blah. As she was trying to find a way to act like she was more distraught she ran into something hard and almost fell until a pair of strong arms caught her, she looked up to see Jack's blue eyes staring back at her.

Jack smiled as he held her a foot from the floor, "You know there are better ways to start a conversation with men than just running into me." He said with a smug smirk.

Melanie glared up at him, "Ha, ha. You're hilarious. I can barely contain myself."

"Clearly," Jack smirked again still holding Melanie.

"You know you could let me stand up." She said feeling more and more uncomfortable in his arms. She cleared her throat waiting for him to release her.

Jack paused for a second thinking, "I could, or you could let me walk you to your first class."

Melanie bit her lip at the preposition, she thought of an action; it was her turn to smirk, "Or I could leave on my own," she said slipping out of his arms and onto the floor then she stood up and joined her sister, she turned back to him to she utter shock on his face, she smiled and waved to him, "Bye, Jack."

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Like any author on here, I like reviews. So, go ahead and press that pretty little button, you know you want to. Plus if you review I'll crank out chapters faster and isn't that what we all want?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** You know what makes me happy, guys? Reviews, just throwing it out there. I've had this chapter written for awhile but I was going to wait for some reviews, but I just decided to post it, but that doesn't mean if you don't review that I'm going to keep writing, I may actually work on some homework. Heh. I also decided to mix it up and stop putting a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter because; well I trust your guys' intelligence. I think you guys know that I don't own Four Brother's and am not trying to claim it as my own. So read & enjoy. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Melanie left the office with a cocky smile on her face but looking down at her feet, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip still smiling. She began walking back toward the courtyard to the hallway entrance where her locker was located but she stopped when saw a pair of seemingly stationary feet in front of her, her eyes followed up the body of the person and was met by her sister's questioning eyes. Her smile automatically fell and she brought her hands behind her back and fiddled with her fingers.

Andy was smiling ever so slightly; she lowered her eyes to meet Melanie's. "What's up with the smile, sis?"

"Nothing. Just feel like smiling, is that so wrong?" Melanie questioned trying her best to dismiss the entire conversation she knew was inevitable. She tucked another piece of hair behind her ear avoiding eye contact with Andy by looking down at her feet once again.

"There's nothing wrong with it but I just want to know why, when_ I_ left the office you were talking with that Jack guy." That was when something hit Andy, "OH MY GOD! You slut!" She yelled loudly.

"Shh." Melanie hissed at her sister when people stopped to stare at them. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked still in a whisper.

Andy smirked mischievously, "You like him, don't you?" She said carefully eyeing her sister measuring her reaction to what she said knowing exactly what her reaction would be but still looking behind her eyes for some kind of indication.

Melanie briefly glared at her sister but then looked down feeling her face heat up with blush. "I don't even know him, well, what I mean is that from what I've seen there is nothing to like, what I do know about him is that he's irritating."

Andy chuckled, "Mmhm, I'm sure he is." She said sarcastically with a cocky smirk plastered on her face but she still linked arms with Melanie and started dragging her back toward the hall that Melanie was originally headed.

The sisters walked in silence, Andy looking straight-ahead confidence radiating off of her whereas Melanie shifted her eyes from the sidewalk and ahead so she didn't fall. People could never tell they were twins, they didn't look much alike and they sure as hell didn't act like it either, they were polar opposites. Andy was beautiful, confident, a little boy crazy, but she knew how to keep her cool. Melanie on the other hand was shy, smart, and lacking any experience in the dating department. Melanie admired her sister and secretly Andy admired her too, but she'd never let that be known to anyone.

They entered the school's heated B-Wing hallway and separated from each other 's comfort and each made their way to their lockers. Melanie hung up two pictures on the door of hers, she paused for a second looking at them, thinking about home and smiled. She really missed her friends, she let of a silent chuckle as she looked at the second one where her and her best friend Ryan were holding Andy up in a bar. She shook her head and look toward Andy, who was standing at her locker chatting with Rob, the boy Melanie had met earlier. He looked over and waved, she did the same and turned back to her locker, closing it. After closing her locker she jumped with shock to see a blonde boy with tousled hair leaning against the row of lockers behind her door.

"Jesus! You scared me." She said with her hand on her chest trying to steady her heartbeat with deep breaths.

He smiled charmingly and chucked. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to. I'm Chris." He said offering a hand.

She took it graciously. "Oh it's fine Chris, I'm just easily startled. I'm Melanie by the way."

She released his hand, his lingered for a second or two but then he brought his hand back to his side. "I'll try not to scare you anymore."

She smiled as sweetly as she could. "Thank you, I appreciate that." Her eyes wandered to her sister across the hall, her and Rob were now headed over, she smiled as they made it to her side.

"Chris," Rob said nodding at Chris with mild distain.

"Robert," Chris greeted him with the same tone.

Melanie smiled awkwardly and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Um, so you guys know each other, obviously." They both looked at her and nodded. "Okay…uh Chris this is my sister Andrea, Andrea, this is Chris."

"Hi, Chris, call me Andy, please." She said offering him her delicate hand.

He nodded and smiled while taking her hand. "Nice to meet you Andy." He looked between the sisters and tilted his head slightly. "You two don't really look like sisters."

The sisters laughed. "Yeah, we get that a lot, but we're twins." Andy said in a flirtatious tone. Melanie shook her head looking down at her feet smiling.

Chris was taken aback by her tone; girls never really flirted with him but he wasn't really interested in her. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Wow, twins, huh? That's cool…" He trailed off his eyes shifted around the hallway.

Melanie bit her lip in the awkward silence then took a deep breath. "Yeah, awesome. So, uh, I'm going to got find my first class, Andy knows how I feel about punctuality…bye."

As she started to rush away fro the awkward situation but Chris followed her. "Mind if I help?" He asked as he made it to her side.

She was startled but didn't let it show. "I guess not. I have Mr. Lewis for government in C-147. Do you know where that is?" She said looking down at her schedule.

"Oh, yeah I know where that is, we just keep walking straight ahead." He said point in front of them.

Melanie just nodded in response and watched the numbers pass by she automatically noticed when they made it into the C-Wing. She noticed the odd numbered classrooms were on her side of the hallway, this caused her to relax, and she felt a little uncomfortable with Chris and didn't want to have to look toward him to see the class numbers on his side of the hallway. As they walked in an awkward silence Melanie was concentrating on the classroom numbers as they grew closer to 147.

After what seemed like an hour they reached C-147, she stopped and turned toward Chris. "So, yeah, thank you for, um, showing me here, I guess…yeah." She said avoiding his eye contact with Chris.

"Sure, no problem. I'm here to serve." He said smiling waiting for her eyes to meet his.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to class. Thanks again, bye." She said slipping into the classroom sighing. _Man, that kid is kinda creepy. _Melanie thought to herself. She looked around he room; it was still rather empty due to the fact that the warning bell had yet to ring, even the teacher had yet to make it to class. She had close to any choice of seating at the time. She put a lot of thought into where she was going to sit, as per usual for her. She chose a seat right in the middle of the classroom so she didn't seem too much like a teacher's pet or like a troublemaker. She was staring down at her desk when she heard someone else enter, she saw a tall girl with short black hair making her way to the desk next to Melanie. Melanie simply smiled at the girl and went back to looking down at her desk.

"Um, hi I'm Megan." The girl introduced herself looking at Melanie as she sat down at the desk next to hers.

Melanie smiled. "Hi Megan, I'm Melanie."

"So are you new or something, I know it's the first day and everything but I've never seen you before." Megan asked

"Yeah, my family just moved here from Seattle. My dad was a professor at U-Dub but over the summer got offered a job at Michigan State and so here we are…"

Megan nodded, "Wow, so when did you guys move here, very recent or right after your dad was offered the job?" She asked honestly interested in her story.

"It was rather recent, just last month. My parents don't really understand that some people need time to settle down in a new place." She smiled at the though of her family. "What about you, have you lived here all your life? I feel like I've only been talking about myself."

Megan laughed, "Yeah, I have lived here my whole life. I'm excited to graduate and get the hell out of here and move to New York and do…something, you know. I don't wanna be like my folks. Sure, Detroit's great and all but I've never been outside of the sate. I want to experience something, you know?"

Melanie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I know what you mean, the world is a beautiful place." She said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear

"Have you traveled much?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, my whole family loves to travel. We go somewhere every summer and every winter break, only we didn't get to go this summer because we wee moving, but the move was worthwhile really."

Just then a warning bell rang and quite a few more students trickled in, including Rob, Lindsey, and Jack. She smiled at Rob and Lindsey but her smile quickly fell when she saw Jack swagger in with a cocky smile plastered on his face soon as he saw Melanie sitting by Megan. Rob sat in front of Melanie and Lindsey sat next to him (in front on Megan), which left the seat on the other side of Melanie open. He smiled and made his way to the empty seat his smirk only grew when he heard her let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from the seat he was taking and faced more to Megan

Jack cleared his throat; everyone in the group but Melanie looked up at him and greeted him with waves and smiles. He sat down and leaned close to Melanie's ear, "Fancy meeting you here." He whispered.

She gritted her teeth. "Sure thing." She said through clenched teeth, still refusing to shift her head because she could still feel his hot breath on her ear. Her chest was getting tight with the close proximity, but the final bell saved her and whom she assumed was Mr. Lewis made his way in. She let out a sigh of relief when Jack moved back to his seat.

The elderly man put the papers he was holding down on his desk and stood in front of the students. "Good morning class and welcome to the first day of your senior year, I'm Mr. Lewis. I feel that it is only appropriate if I tell you a bit about myself. I have been teaching for twenty-seven, and I've been teaching here for ten of them." He went on about his teaching career for several minutes. "All I'm trying to say with this is that don't try and pull anything on my, I know your tricks and I won't fall for them." He concluded his lecture. "Now I need everyone to partner up, since it's the first day, you can choose your partners."

Melanie looked over at Megan who nodded she smiled gratefully. They scooted their desks closer together and smiled over at Rob and Lindsey who were pair, Melanie reluctantly looked over at Jack who was paired with a pretty brunette girl, she bit her lip, she felt a pang of jealously in her chest but she tried to ignore it, she looked back at Megan who was smiling at her.

"That's Danielle Lester, her and Jack have known each other for, like, ever." She said indicating over to the girl Jack had partnered with. "What's up with you and Jack, anyways?" She asked meaning the tension between the two.

"What? Oh, nothing. We met earlier today, he was kind of a jerk and now he's just trying to mess with me, I think." She said very rushed.

Megan was about to respond be was interrupted by Mr. Lewis clearing his throat. "Now it seems that everyone is all partnered up, it's time for me to tell you the assignment. It's rather simple; just write a three-page essay about your partner. If you know your partner well then it should go by quickly, if not then it'll be a good experience for the both of you. Now get to work, it's due tomorrow before class." The whole class groaned.

Megan turned to face Melanie, "So we can get together after school and work on this if you want." Melanie nodded. "Okay, how about we exchange phone numbers and I can call you and we'll figure out a time, since class is almost over." She said quickly jotting her number down on a sticky note and Melanie did the same, they handed the numbers to each other.

Melanie smiled, "Thanks," she said shoving the sticky notes in her back pocket. "So, you'll call me and we'll figure out what to do?" She asked and Megan nodded. "Okay, sounds good." She said just as the bell rang. The student rearranged their desks and left. Melanie took her schedule out and looked at the room number of her next class.

"Where ya headed Mel?" Jack whispered in her ear from behind her.

She jumped causing Jack to chuckle. "Damnit! Didn't you mother ever teach you not to scare people? Shit. And it's Melanie, the only person allowed to call me Mel is my sister." She glared at him, still walking.

He met sped up to meet her pace rather than walking behind her. "Well sure she did, but that doesn't mean I listened." He said with a smirk. "So like I asked before, where ya headed _Mel_?" H said making certain emphasis on the nickname.

Melanie sped up and crossed her arms Jack followed. "It's Melanie," she mumbled. She was looking at the classroom numbers; she stopped in her tracks looking at the numbers on either side on the hallway biting her lip.

Jack stopped with her. "Lost? You know I could help you if you just told me where you were going."

She huffed, "D-212," Melanie mumbled.

"How perfect, me too!" He said putting his hand on the small of her back. "We keep going straight and up this here staircase," He said just as they reached the staircase.

* * *

**Author's note 2:** Remember guys, reviews! There will be more Jack in the next chapter but it will only come quickly if I get some reviews they get me all inspired-like. Also, if you have suggestions for me put them in there, only constructive ones though. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I just like to do these. I don't really have anything important to say but they really just make for a good time for me and maybe for you if you take the time to read them. But yay for reviews, I love the people that write them they keep me going, and well, yay for the people who simply read the story, you let me know there is still hope that maybe one day I could have a life…or not. Anyways, thank you all and keep writing reviews because they make my day. And just a reminder pictures are on my profile. On with the Jack and Melanie goodness!

* * *

Melanie attempted to move away from Jack's hand that was attached to the small of her back, but to no avail. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as they made their way up the steep staircase. Melanie only hated Jack more by the second, to her he was just out to annoy her. Melanie did notice something strange though, all through the hallway and up the stairwell people were dodging the both of them, staying out of their way, and usually she was the one having to the do, dodging. It was so odd to her; she looked beside to her to Jack, who looked completely nonchalant. She continued watching him the gage his reaction, but there was still nothing.

Jack smiled and silently chuckled to himself as Melanie tried to escape him, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight easily. He had heard about her and Chris' meeting it made him feel a little jealous. He hated Chris, he was just a little weasel who had been trying to get him kicked out of school since he could remember, but no one had the heart to actually kick him out after meeting Evelyn, she was too sweet. Although the staff did keep a watchful eye on him thanks in large part to his brothers, but one thing he had to thank his brothers for was the way people avoided him. He barely noticed it anymore though, he did however notice Melanie watching him the second she turned her head to him; he concentrated on showing no reaction, pretending not to notice her eyes on him. He continued to gently lead her to the class, finally what seemed like forever to him he looked down to meet her eyes and smirked when she shyly looked away.

"Why were you staring at me?" He asked stopping in front of the classroom doorway, forcing her to also stop.

Her eyes widened at the question, she didn't think he noticed. "I-I d-don't know what your t-ta-talking about." She stammered while blushing crimson.

He only laughed, "I saw you watching me, the whole time, why?"

She tilted her head, initially shocked that he had caught her, but then remembered by she was staring at him in the first place. "Did you really not notice everyone dodging us?" She asked regaining a little confidence, enough to confront him about their fellow students avoiding and a few members of the staff them like the plague.

"Oh, that. Yeah, it happens a lot, I don't really notice anymore. When you have brothers like mine people tent to do that." He said brushing it off as if it was nothing, because to him it really was nothing.

"Brothers like yours?" She asked but when he opened his mouth she changed her mind. "Never mind, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know. Let's just go to class." She said turning toward the door.

"Oh, this isn't my class. Just thought you'd like the superior company to Chris Johnson." He shrugged walking the way they had just come with a smile plastered to his face.

Her mouth hung open, "What the hell just happened?" She whispered quietly to herself walking into the classroom just as the final bell rang, shaking her head.

Jack looked back over his shoulder still smiling seeing Melanie stand there for a second in shock then walk into class just before the final rang. He considered going to his own class late but decided against it, part of him felt almost bad because it was only the first day but most of him could care less as long as Evelyn didn't find out. He made his way down the same stairs he and Melanie had walked up just a few minutes prior only now they were vacant, he then made his way out a near by door. He leaned against a wall away from any windows and lit up a cigarette. He smoked slowly, savoring the taste and he waited. Jack threw his cigarette on the ground and stubbed the left over flame with his boot then turned back to the door and reentered the hallway that was still empty. He was getting bored; maybe he should have gone to class after all. He decided to roam the halls until his next class.

Melanie rushed to an open seat soon as she was able to compose herself somewhat, when she sat down she ran her hands through her hair and sighed trying to clear her head. She looked around the room but didn't recognize anyone, she was comforted by this, her eyes then faced to the front of the room and she attempted to focus. She let herself be consumed by her thoughts couldn't comprehend how Jack had managed to get under her skin and it was even more difficult to fathom why she liked her. All her thoughts had managed drown out anything her teacher was talking about. Melanie rested her elbow ob her desk and her head on her hand she watched the teacher lecture but heard not of if. Before she knew it the bell had rung.

Never in her life had she felt such relief, she felt guilty for not being able to focus on a word that her teacher had said, not even his name. Melanie shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she walked out of the classroom; she adjusted her bag and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath, just as she did so she ran into something hard and fell flat on her rear for the second time today. She looked up to see Jack smirking at her, she just groaned and stood up brushing herself off.

As she was doing so Jack was smiling at her. "We have to stop running into each other like this." He said smiling; her lifted her chin with his thumb. "Not that I mind seeing you or anything but your ass is bound to bruise at one point, as is my chest." She couldn't help but laugh. "She laughs! I didn't know that was possible!" He said feigning shock, still not removing his hand from her chin.

She was no longer laughing but was still smiling. "Ha. Ha. Ha." She said sarcastically swatting his hand away Jack put both his hands in his pockets and looked at her intently. "I laugh plenty you've just been too busy being a jackass to say something laugh worthy. Now excuse me I should find my next class." She said pushing past him walking as fast as she could, unfortunately for her he caught up to her quickly due to his longer legs. She groaned yet again. "Something I can do for ya?" She asked annoyed refusing to look at him and continued walking.

He smirked at her even though she wasn't looking at him. "Well I don't think what I wan can be done at school, but are you offering?" He asked, you could hear that smirk in his voice and this caused Melanie to speed up, but he managed to keep up with her pace with much ease and he put a hand on her shoulder.

She automatically shrugged his shoulder off. "No I am no offering, GOD! Why would I be?" She asked still refusing to look at him and still speeding up her pace, yet he kept up with her with little to no effort.

"Hey you never know with people these days, I mean I did just meet you today, you could be some kind of freak." He said with crossed arms still smirking at her annoyance. "I wouldn't complain, I mean to be honest, you're not too bad to look at." He whispered the last part in ear he let himself linger by her ear for a second taking her scent in.

Melanie turned to him and placed her hands on his chest, just as a smile played on his lips she forcefully pushed him away and slipped into the classroom that just so happened to be hers.

Jack stumbled back a few feet then hit a wall of lockers, he groaned and stepped forward rubbing the back of his head. He stared at the door she had slipped in and waited for a minute to see if she walks back out but after a minute or so he figured she wasn't and he continued on his way shaking his head in unbelief. He peeked over his shoulder once more to see if Melanie had decided to come out. He quietly laughed at himself staring at his feet as he made his way down the hallway. He made the choice to actually go to class this period.

Melanie closed the door to the classroom with a scowl on her face she tried her best to hid her anger as she made it to an empty desk. She sat down with crossed arms, her eyes focused on the door.

"Hey, Melanie, long time no see." Said a kind, soft voice from behind her but the owner of the voice quickly not to mention clumsily moved to the empty desk next to her smiling.

When Melanie removed her eyes from the door to the person next to her, she forced a smile when she saw Chris, he'd been nothing but nice to her, but he still creeped the hell out of her. "Hey, Chris. What's up?" She said with a hint of annoyance still in her voice from her earlier meeting with Jack.

Chris smiled at her despite the annoyance he heard in her voice, he hoped it wasn't because of him. "Oh nothing," He paused trying to decided whether or not to bring up her annoyed tone. "Hey, uh, are you, err, okay?" He whispered nervously, he was nervous for two reasons, one, he didn't want to annoy her any further, and two, the bell had just rung. Twiddling his thumbs not looking directly at Melanie he took a deep breath waiting for her reply.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Super in fact." She said with annoyance still in her voice. "Actually I'm not…Do you know Jack? I don't know his last name but he's a total jerk, tall, thinks he's sooooo fuckin' great." She asked him adamantly moving from annoyance to anger. Her antics earned a brief glare from the teacher who had just entered into a lecture about school policy etcetera.

"Jack, Jack Mercer?" he asked, his nerves only heightened, he knew how girls felt about Jack Mercer. He knew they loved how charming her was, they loved his bad boy everything, and what they loved the most was that he was a Mercer.

She shrugged. "I guess. Disheveled hair, huge douche bag?" She asked him and he nodded. "Yep, that's the one. Jack Mercer…I feel like he's been stalking me all day."

Chris smiled at the fact that she seemed to be so disenchanted by Jack. "Is that so? That's kinda scary. What all has he been doing?" He wanted to make sure he seemed like a real caring guy and he wanted to make sure Jack wouldn't get her.

She shrugged she didn't want to get into it especially with Chris. "I don't really want to talk about it, sorry about my outburst." She whispered shyly looking guilty for the way she acted.

"Oh. It's fine, really. Are you sure you're okay though?" He asked pretending to be concerned, still wanting to be seen as the caring guys, the "good guy." _So far so good_ he thought to himself.

Melanie nodded looking back at their teacher who was still explaining the classroom rules, the same ones that just about every classroom in America had. She pretended to listen but was really counting how many times the man spit when he spoke, which was a lot. As he continued to yammer and spit Melanie managed to sneak out her phone and text Andy.

_So bored. How's yr day?_

She managed to get away with it; she just had to shift her eyes between the phone and the teacher, Mr. Callahan. She double checked to make sure her phone was on vibrate, _Sweet Child of Mine_ going off during Mr. Callahan's lecture would only anger the bitter overweight man, maybe even give him a heart attack. She couldn't handle the responsibility of that one. She felt the phone vibrate in her hand when she was looking up pretending to listen. She then read her sister's response.

_Lame. So what do u know about that rob kid. He was way._

She internally chuckled. That was so typical Andrea, not even half a day into a whole new school and she was already crushing. She quickly replied without even looking at her phone.

_U probably know more than me. All I know is that he smokes…_

_Smokes huh? I like that._

_Haha. Be careful okay?_

She shook her head with an inconspicuous smile gracing her lips. She loved her sister but she was never, ever, ever careful, she'd have to keep an eye on her, as usual. Andy was way too boy crazy for her own good and the last thing she need was to be getting mixed up with someone who could possibly get her into even more trouble that she was able to get into on her own.

_When am I not careful? Ooh what I want to talk about is jack. Seen him agn?_

_Sadly_

_Why sadly? He's cute!_

_And an ass._

_Lol. Whatev u like him! Gtg. ily._

Melanie gritted her teeth, Andy always knew just how to piss her off, and she didn't even bother to reply. She shoved her phone back into her pocket with great force and crossed her arms to faux listen to Mr. Callahan; he began handing out their history textbooks. Melanie got hers just as the bell rang, she turned to Chris and gave him a polite smile and a wave hoping her didn't press her about anything, then grabbed her things and made her way out of the classroom swiftly. She maneuvered her way past various students on her way to the stairwell; she made her way to the bottom of the stairs and took in a deep breath, not having people avoid you made it a lot more claustrophobic. As Melanie walked to her next class she smiled blissfully realizing the day was half over, finally.

Jack barely made it out of gym alive, this year they decided that it would be a fun idea to put students right to work on running the mile, having a smokers lung made it far from easy to do so. By the end of it all he was hacking and coughing up all kinds of junk, right then and there he made the conscious decision to never run again. After showering and changing back into his normal clothes he still felt sweaty and dirty, he hated gym. Jack continued to walk the crowded hallway running his hand through his disheveled and wet hair. He considered skipping forth period but then remembered how bored he got last time and determined to tough it out. He slothfully made his way to his class and opened the door just as the bell rang; he smiled charmingly at the teacher.

As he looked toward the seats she spotted a familiar brunette and smirked as he took the empty seat next to her. "Well, well, well if it isn't my little Melanie." He said tapping his fingers on the desk.

His eyes were met by an icy glare. "Go to hell." She said through clenched teeth. Soon as she saw Jack swagger in she knew this day wasn't going to get any better unfortunately and the last thing she wanted was to actually have to talk to him.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the teacher who just introduced herself as Ms. Tanner. "Excuse me you two but I was talking and I find your side conversation very rude. I'd hate to do this but after school detention, both of you. Mr. Mercer and Miss…" She trailed off with expectation of Melanie finishing with her last name.

"Peterson." Melanie mumbled, finishing Ms. Tanner's sentence. She was beyond mortified, not only had she never had a detention before but also it was her first day at a new school she was looking down intently at her desk with shame using her hair as a curtain to hide the crimson color covering her face. She glared at Jack who was lounging back in his chair with a lazy smile on his lip. She didn't think it was possible but she hated him even more than she did five minutes ago.

"Okay. Miss Peterson and Mr. Mercer I will see you after school until three. Now, class as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" Neither Jack nor Melanie listened to a word she said the rest of the period, they were each preoccupied with their own thoughts.

The only time Melanie heard a word was when Ms. Tanner told everyone to take out a notebook and begin taking notes, she did the first part but instead of notes she began doodling. She actually found Ms. Tanner very distracting, she had a rather piercing voice, maybe that's why she's a teacher, and she's under the impression that that voice will cause students to pay attention, boy is she wrong. Melanie successfully filled a page with pointless doodles. She was almost proud of herself, but the credit really went to Ms. Tanner and her useless ramblings. She jumped when the bell rang because it had caught her off guard. She kind of wanted to dance through the hallways that was quiet possible the most painful class of her life.

Just as she was about to get up and flee Ms. Tanner stopped both her and Jack. "Miss Peterson, Mr. Mercer, see you both after school, am I correct?" They both sullenly nodded and left making the trek to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Me is tired. It's about one-thirty in the A.M. Yeah, I stayed up just to finish this for you guys, I like them reviews, do it! Please. Also sorry for any mistakes. I'm tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Let's be honest, these are just fun. Thank you guys for the reviews, they make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Anyways, I was expecting to have an update sooner but there has been a series of truly crappy events and I've kind of just been hiding from humanity for awhile, but I felt you guys…er gals, mostly deserved another chapter. I have also realized threats work really well. Haha. No, really I was threatened and it made me realize that I have put this off for far too long, but I also won't suggest everyone threatening me because then I may become paranoid. Sorry again for the delay. On with the show or uh, story, whatever.

* * *

Melanie trudged toward the cafeteria with her arms crossed and her eyes set straight in front of her in a glare, she tensed as she felt a weight come across her shoulders and caught the whiff of cigarettes; she paused briefly, tightly closed her eyes, and sucked in a deep breath. When she opened eyes he was still there, she sighed and warily looked him in the eye and tried to shrug his arm off her shoulder. "What?" She asked in a calm voice that took even her by surprise.

Jack threw on his signature smirk and shrugged nonchalantly keeping his arm across her shoulder despite her attempts to be rid of it. "Well, it just so seems that we already have our first date." He said hugging her close to him.

"Ugh, get off me." She struggled to get away from him by putting her hands on his chest and pushing him. "It's detention, not a date you freak." She said finally getting away from him she speeding up her pace but then turned around, walking backwards she said, "Besides, I wouldn't be stuck in detention if it wasn't for you being an ass." Then turning back around she continued on her way in her faster pace.

Jack smiled as shook his head grinning from ear to ear. "Whatever you say, Mel, either way I will see you at three." He shouted after he and his grin grew wider when he heard a loud groan come from her but she did not correct him calling her Mel.

Melanie groaned again knowing he was smiling like an idiot, she just felt it. She rounded the corner and dug her phone out of her bag; she quickly found Andy's number and texted her.

_Please, please, please say you have lunch right now._

_Ya I do. Why? What's up?_

_Ugh, nothing. Just need a friendly face, I guess._

_Ok. Where r u?_

_Just walking in the cafe right now._

_Ok I'll find u._

_Kay._

Soon after ending their conversation Melanie felt a presence beside her and soon after a hip hitting hers she smiled at the contact, she knew it was he sister even before the hip hit hers. Melanie turned to Andy to find she was already facing her; she smiled again and pulled Andy in for a tight hug. "Hi, sister."

Andy giggled lightly as she hugged her sister back. "Not having a good day?" She asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer as she released Melanie from the hug she looked her sister square in the eye. "What happened anyways?"

Melanie shrugged, taking in a deep breath biting back the anger from just a few minutes ago. "It's not really a big deal, I'm just being a little dramatic, I guess, but I do have detention today."

Andy clicked her tongue and shook her head with a cocky smile on her face. "Well, well, well. Who would have guessed Melanie Rae would beat me to getting a detention on our first day at a new school."

"Just catching up, sis." Melanie smirked and bumped her twin's hip, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

Andy responded first by snaking her arm around Melanie's waist and pulling her closer, she then spoke up. "What did you do anyways? It's usually pretty hard to get a detention on the first day."

Melanie shook her head looking down at her feet. "You would know." She smiled when Andy stared at her wide-eyed for a millisecond before composing herself again. "Anyways, what happened, long story short is my pre-calc teacher is a bit of a bitch and Jack Mercer seems to like annoying me and now getting me into trouble."

"And I'm sure you didn't enjoy it one bit." Andy said throwing a snide smirk on her face as she watched her sister's eyes darkened and narrowed at her. She removed her arm from Melanie's waist at the same time as she removed her's from Andy's shoulder, her smirk faded when she saw that Melanie's glare had not softened. "Okay, I get it you hate him or whatever, Mel. Let's just get something to eat, I'm fucking famished." She said linking arms with her twin and dragging her toward the lunch line.

"I don't hate him, I just want to hit him." Melanie said nonchalantly with a shrug, letting Andy drag her along, not paying attention to where they were going but ran into her sister when she came to a sudden stop. She looked at her questioningly for a second then followed her eye line and saw Rob standing in front of them she smiled at him. "Hey, Rob."

He nodded in her direction, smiling, not breaking eye contact with Andy. "Hey Melanie, Andy." His smiled grew as he said Andy's name, she looked at him seductively then smirked. Melanie crossed her arms letting out a short, quiet laugh as she watched the two's exchange. Rob cleared his throat. "So, uh, where are you girl's headed?"

"Well, my sister here," Melanie patted Andy's back for emphasis. "is headed to the lunch line and I'm off to the restroom, point me in that direction and you two can go on your own way to get something to eat." Rob finally broke eye contact with Andy and point toward two off to her right. "Thank you. I'll catch up with you guys later." She smiled and hurried off on her way to the restroom. She jumped as she felt a pair of hands on her hips. As soon as she caught the smell of cigarettes she knew who it was and began swatting his hands away before turning around giving him a stony glare. "What the hell is your problem?!" She hissed. "Are you naturally this socially inept?" She asked stepping back crossing her arms refusing to soften her gaze, even looking into his soft blue eyes and seeing his trademark playful smirk.

He shrugged. "Nah, you're just cute when you're mad." He smile widened when she huffed, turned on her heel and started back on her trek to the ladies room until he grabbed her wrist lightly and turned her around to face him. He looked at her seriously, taking his hand off her wrist he raised both in surrender. "Look, I was just messing around with you, I'll stop if you want."

She looked at him unsure, crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes at him and licked her lips nervously. "Why should I believe you?" She asked cautiously.

"Because I'm really not a total asshole, I just liked teasing you."

Her gaze finally soften but she still looked at him confused. "So, what's this, a truce?"

He shrugged once again, looking anywhere but her eyes. "I guess." He mumbled, his eyes set on a poster just beside her head about the affects of smoking, he laughed internally at the poster, but didn't even crack a smile on the outside, he just stared at it.

Melanie bit her bottom lip considering for a moment. "Well, then, I guess I'll take that truce." She offered her hand to him and when he gave her a confused look she sighed. "Let's shake on it." Her voice full of exasperation.

Jack sighed warily and rolled his eyes at her but took the offered hand anyways and shook it only once, but still held onto her hand foe a second and rubbed his thumb across the soft skin of the back of her hand before releasing it. "Okay, truce."

Melanie would die before she told a soul about the electric shock she felt as his thumb ran across her hand. "Yeah, truce." She stood with him for a few seconds in an awkward silence before clearing her throat. "Um, well I was on a mission of sorts." She said stick her thumb out behind her toward the bathroom doors.

"Oh, yeah, right. On your way." He said watching her walk away he smiled before taking one large step to stand directly behind her with a hand on her waist and whispered in her ear. "I wasn't joking when I said you were cute when you were mad, Melanie."

She jumped as his words tickled her ear and the scent of his breath reached her nose when she turned around to say something Jack was nowhere to be seen. She bit her lip, secretly enjoying the flattery but hid it well as she walked into the women's restroom. She sighed when she made it through the door, of course there was a line, she leaned against the cool tile wall with a sigh, she checked her phone for the time, sighing again, at this rate she'd never get a chance to eat, but luckily the line moved rather quickly. After getting a chance to finally to actually put one of the stalls to her use and washing her hands she leaned against the cool tile once more, the restroom now near empty. Melanie took a deep breath running her hands through her hair she pushed herself off the wall and made her way out the door only to be ambushed by Andy.

"What the hell took you so long, sis?" Andy asked not sounding particularly concerned and linked arms with Melanie and began leading her back into the cafeteria.

Melanie simply shrugged nonchalantly. "Long line." She said knowing that Andy wouldn't push it any further. She looked around their general vicinity and saw no sign of Rob. "Hey Andy, what happened to Rob?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Andy smirked devilishly at her twin. "Well, your little friend Jack came by and off they went, to smoke I think. Jack said you two had a nice little chat before you went to the bathroom. Care to share?"

"Nope." She said matching her sister's smirk and added a nonchalant shrug removing her arm from Andy's she continued on her path back to the cafeteria leaving her sister a few steps behind her shaking her head.

Andy sped up a little to catch up with Melanie smiling broadly. "You always were one to keep secrets. Jus tell be if you two start fucking." As soon as she said it the bell rang and her twin had disappeared leaving Melanie frozen in the middle of the hallways with an annoyed look on her face.

She inhaled deeply with frustration and reached into her bag digging out her schedule, before looking over it she ran her hand over her face with another deep breath she looked over she schedule. Now knowing her way around the school a little better she was able to tuck her schedule away and find her way to her next class without a problem. As she sat down she let her mind drift to anything other than when was happening to the class, she figured it would all be introductory and before she knew it the class had ended. Taken aback by the shrill sound of the bell Melanie jumped slightly before composing herself and getting up and running off to her next and final class, which also went by with out event. Considering the fact that she didn't know anyone in either of the classes and she wasn't feeling too friendly today she didn't bother introducing herself or even attempting to look like she wanted make any new friends.

Melanie wasn't sure as to why the day had finally began to pass by so quickly but she wasn't about to complain. She quickly gathered up her bag and walked out the door of the classroom to find Jack leaning against the wall of lockers across the hall and she let a small smile play across her lips. Taking a few large strides toward his form to see his signature smirk plastered on his face, she could only shake her head as she lean against the lockers facing him.

"How in the world do you do this?" She asked as she met his eyes and crossed her arms.

Jack looked at her with an incredulous expression. "Do what?" He questioned furrowing his brow with a tilted head smirking once again when he saw Melanie roll her eyes. She threw he hands up and huffed with exasperation making Jack's smirk grow wider.

"What do you think? How do you find me all the time?" She inquired. "Are you stalking me or something, because that is in no way flattering, if anything it's creepy beyond belief."

Jack simply shrugged and a look of understanding came unto his face. "Oh, that. Yeah that's just a gift." He paused to pull up his long sleeve shirt to see his watch. "Well, we have detention in a few minutes, shall we?" He asked her stepping back against the lockers to give her the advantage.

She nodded in response to her queue and took a step forward toward Mrs. Tanner's classroom, she shivered at the feeling of his large, warm hand on the small of her back leading her in a way. Jack smiled when she shivered.

"Are you cold, Melanie?" He whispered softly, almost inaudibly into her ear. She shivered again biting her bottom lip, she shook her head no not wanting to respond vocally afraid that her voice would deceive her. "Are you sure?" He asked teasingly, she nodded this time still unsure of what her voice would sound like. "Then why are you shivering every ten fucking seconds?"

Finally gaining some semblance of composure Melanie nonchalantly shrugged. "I don't know." She lied, biting her lip, happy that her voice didn't crack. She was internally doing a happy dance and silently thanking the heavens.

"I'm sure." Jack replied skeptically just as they made it to Mrs. Tanner's classroom, once again he let her go first, holding the door open with a soft grin showing ever-so slightly as he watcher her hesitate before entering shyly, there was no sign of Mrs. Tanner at first and when Jack fully entered the room after Melanie he still saw no sign of her, but he did see Melanie turn to him.

"So, what's up with you acting like a gentleman all of a sudden?" She asked playfully as she sat on top of the nearest desk Indian style.

Jack leaned against the wall with cross arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Just figured with this whole truce thing we have going I'd be a little nice, but if you don't like it," He paused making eye contact with her. His sapphire eyes stared intently into her green-ish browns. "I'll stop." He finished softly, still not breaking eye contact.

His gaze was so intense that Melanie finally looked down to her shirt cleaning invisible lint off it. When she looked back up he was still watching her. She shook her head in response at last. "No. No, I kind of like it." She said nervously breaking their gaze yet again.

A Cheshire Cat like grin spread across his mug. "Really now? Then I guess stopping is far from an option, now isn't it?" At that juncture the classroom's door creaked open to reveal an impatient looking Mrs. Tanner.

"Miss Peterson, off the desk. Mr. Mercer, in a seat. Now, please." She demanded gruffly. The two quickly responded taking seats next to each other. Mrs. Tanner took out a newspaper from her oversized purse as she sat upon the lush swivel chair but before taking to reading it she looked up at the two. "You two seem to be getting along better then you were earlier," The duo nodded. "Good. Less trouble for me. How long have you been in here?" She asked with disinterest evident in her voice.

Melanie looked at Jack who showed no signs of responding so she was the one to speak up for the both of them. "Only a few minutes, Mrs. Tanner." She said softly.

Mrs. Tanner nodded in understanding and began reading the newspaper. "Very well. Now please do something productive for the next forty-five minutes, thank you. I hope you both familiar the rules, Mr. Mercer I know you should remember them." All this was said without a glance that either of them. "No talking, no leaving the room, no food or drink, no phones, just don't bother me, okay?"

Jack and Melanie looked at one another simultaneously both biting back laughter as they both agreed with Mrs. Tanner. Melanie retrieved her spiral notebook and a pen from bag the was still resting on the desk she was currently sitting at. Once again she began to doodle mindlessly, she brought the pen to her mouth, thinking of what to draw next. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head, she then felt the pen being plucked from her mouth her arms fell and her eyes flutter open to reveal that her notebook had also been removed from her desk, she looked over the Jack to see him hunched over his desk with her pen and notebook. Just as she was about to take her belongings he placed the notebook back on her desk and was attempting to put the pen back in her mouth but she took it from his hands shaking her head. Looking down at what Jack had done, she saw he opened it up to a clean page and scrawled a note to her across the page.

_Don't you know it's rude to ignore people? I'm hurt._

Melanie looked at him trying to look reprimanding but her smile deceived her attempts. So she settled for a response.

_Oh, poor Jacky-poo needs attention. I'm sorry, I almost forgot how much you needed. What can I do to serve you?_

She passed the notebook and the pen back to him.

_Come get something to eat with me after this. I'm pretty sure you didn't get a chance to get anything to eat at lunch today._

As she read what he wrote she was surprised that he has noticed, she turned a light shade of pink.

_Thank you but I'm really not hungry._ Just as she wrote that her stomach growled loudly, so she scribbled it out. _Thank you, Jack but my sister will probably be waiting._

Passing it back to Jack she saw him smile when he saw what she scribbled out.

_Tell her to go home. Tell her you're going to eat something with me. Tell her or I'll do it for you. You need to eat something, plus I'm paying._

She didn't know what to say, she bit her bottom lip the entire time she wrote the response.

_Fine._ It was the only response she could think to write, plus soon as she lifted the pen from the page Jack had taken it and the pen from her hand.

_Good choice. It's a date. Go back to ignoring me with your silly doodles now. Don't forget to tall your sister._

Melanie glared at Jack even though she knew he wasn't looking. She took out her phone and quickly texted her sister hoping that Mrs. Tanner wouldn't notice but she seem far too enthralled with the newspaper in front of her.

_Andy, I'm going to get something to eat with jack. No need to wait._

_Wasn't planning on it sis. Have fun. Stay out of trouble. _

Oh, how annoying her sister was.

* * *

**Author's note 2:** Yes FINALLY! Sorry, again it took so long but I thought I'd give you all a longer chapter and move things along a little quicker. I hope to have the newest chapter sooner than this one but I'm not too sure how long it will be, let's all expect for not waiting months. Also reviews are my favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: First of all I really need to apologize to anyone who has been waiting for this, I have no other excuse other than that fact that I got lazy, but I'm here now, right? Also I would like to give a very special shout out to **Readerfreak10**, who reviewed the last chapter about ten minutes I after I posted the last chapter. She's my new hero. I would like to give her and anyone else who reviewed at all some virtual cookies, I would give you all real cookies but that would a bit difficult now wouldn't? Anyways, thank you guys for both reviews and patience.

* * *

The rest of detention dragged on excruciatingly slow, Melanie couldn't focus back on her doodles so she settled on watching the clock's hands move in the most sluggish manner she thought possible. It was really getting to her because she found that she was actually excited to spend time with Jack after detention. Although Melanie refused to refer to it as a date, even if she was about to admit that he was cute and she maybe, kind of sort of almost started to like him, she wouldn't tell a soul that fact, though.

Watching the seconds tick by in it's dawdling manner she couldn't handle looking at the mocking timepiece any longer, Melanie turned her attention to the cheesy inspirational posters found in most classrooms. Silently she chuckled at childishness of them all, she internally questioned, _Who were these posters for? What high school student would really be motivated by something so juvenile?_ Her personal interrogation was put to an end when she felt the eyes beside her boring into her being.

She shifted in her seat to look at him only to find Jack watching her intently she tilted her head slightly to the side she met his eyes quizzically as if asking him how long he's been watching her he shrugged understanding unspoken question. She rolled her eyes at his evasiveness then turned her toward the silly posters once again. Melanie's inner cynic got a hold of her as she looked them over internally scoffing.

The twosome were startled at the piercing sound of Mrs. Tanner's watch notifying the three that detention had come to an end breaking their eye contact they turned to their detainer. The relief was evident in the facial expressions of not only Jack and Melanie but Mrs. Tanner as well.

Packing away the newspaper that was seemingly glued in front of her face the entirety of the detention Mrs. Tanner straightened her back and cleared her throat. "Well, you two are free to go, hopefully you won't act up anymore." She said receiving a nod from both students in understanding she continued. "Okay, tomorrow then. Off you go." She finished as she shooed them out the door.

Jack and Melanie said their polite goodbyes to Mrs. Tanner then strolled out the door, Melanie ahead of Jack once again and for the third time that day Jack gingerly placed his hand on the small of her back, this time rather than shivering Melanie felt a warming sense flow through her body and she liked it. Jack led her through the halls of the near empty school taking her out the double doors of the main entrance to the unusually warm Detroit afternoon.

With his free hand Jack retrieved his cigarette pack from his pocket along with his lighter at last removing his other hand from the small of Melanie's back to pluck a cigarette from it's container and placed it in his mouth, but before lighting it, out of courtesy he turned to his companion and asked, "Do ya mind?" The cigarette still hanging loosely from his lips.

Melanie shook her head no putting a hand up as if saying it didn't matter. "No, no. Go for it. You need you fix." She said biting her lip in thought as she watched him light the stick of tobacco.

"Want one?" He questioned offering her the carton but she declined with another shake of her head. "Okay, suit yourself." He said placing the pack back into his pocket along with his lighter.

"I always do." She replied quietly staring at the sidewalk seemingly absorbed with the fallen leaves on the ground.

"Good to know."

After Jack's response the duo fell into a comfortable silence, neither of them truly feeling the need to spoil the moment with words. Not to either of their surprise Jack's hand had found it's way to her back yet again. Both now feeling accustomed to it.

Melanie took in a deep breath of bliss finding that she wouldn't mind getting used to this, in fact she had even leaned into Jack a little, as strange as it seemed she felt at peace in that moment despite being choked by the fumes coming from his cigarette and her severe annoyance and near hatred for him earlier in the day.

"So, Jack. Where exactly are we headed?" Melanie asked him as they continued their trek.

"It's a surprise?" He phrased it more as a question rather than a statement, knowing she would push it.

She eyed him expectantly with a furrowed brow. "Seriously?" She questioned him with a hint of annoyance in her voice and a raised eyebrow. Jack shrugged in response, Melanie inhaled deeply. "That's really all I get from you?"

Jack shrugged again taking another drag form his cigarette blowing the smoke in the opposite direction of her and matched her serious expression before chuckling after a few seconds. "We're going to stop by my house first. I need to pick up my Mom's car and drop my shit off." When she her gaze didn't soften he simply shrugged once again and pointing at her with his index and middle finger of his free hand, his cigarette wedged between the two fingers. "That's all you're getting from me, okay?"

"Ugh, fine." She said with an eye roll and crossed her arms, then proceeded to pout.

"Don't be a baby." He told her teasingly.

"Don't call me a baby, asshole."

He smirked shaking his head, he flicked his cigarette on the ground, stopped briefly to stomp it out with his boot and continued on his way only to continue the banter. "Well maybe you shouldn't act like a baby, I have to admit though, that pout was damn cute."

"Shut up, you ass." She said giving his shoulder a light push but not before letting some of her hair fall in front of her face to conceal the blush he'd induced.

Jack quickly recovered from the push and slug his arm over Melanie's shoulders pulling her close he whispered, "Never." Before loosening his grip slightly not letting Melanie get very far away from him.

That bothersome blush creeped up again, heavier this time. "You never stop, do you?" She inquired in a joking manner lightly jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

"Nope." Jack chuckled his arm still comfortably hanging from Melanie's shoulders. Suddenly he stopped in front of a quaint looking house. "Well, here's our first stop, my house." He said gesturing toward the home with a grin. "Come on now, we have places to be."

Melanie let herself be pulled into Jack's home by him and frowned slightly when Jack's arm fell from her shoulders but quickly composed herself before he could notice. When the two entered his home she was hit by the overwhelming smell of home, for a lack of a better word. She couldn't help but smile at the feeling of warmth she felt upon entering, she looked around at all the homey details especially pictures, she saw a recent picture of Jack and three other men, she stopped at looked at the picture with a tilted head, confused.

Jack noticed that Melanie was no longer beside him, he looked back to find her a few feet behind him looking at a picture on the hallway table, he took a few long strides to stand behind her to see the picture. When she looked him in the eye giving him a questioning look he took the liberty to answer her unasked question, "Those are my brothers, Bobby, Jeremiah, and Angel." He wasn't surprised to see her gazing him questioningly once again. "We were all adopted."

"Ah, makes sense, I guess." She responded nodding her head in understanding, feeling a little awkward she bit her lip Jack flashed a comforting smile her way she couldn't help but feel relived she pushed her hair behind her ear just as Jack placed his hand on the small of her back and Melanie let herself be pulled through the house once again by him.

Jack lead her to their kitchen where they found Evelyn sitting with her knitting kit smiling contently when she heard Jack's heavy footsteps, when she looked up though she was surprised to see her youngest son with a girl, both standing awkwardly in the doorway. Jack walked over to her nevertheless and place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Ma, this is my friend Melanie, Melanie, this is my ma, Evelyn."

Melanie cleared her throat uncomfortably and walked over to where Evelyn sat and stuck out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mercer." She said but was shocked when Evelyn stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Please call me Evelyn." She countered releasing her from the hug, realizing Melanie's discomfort, then she sat back down and offered her and Jack a seat. "Sorry to make you uncomfortable, dear."

The sincerity of her apology was not lost upon Melanie as she sat down at one of the chair at the kitchen table, next to Evelyn. "Oh, it wasn't discomfort, at all, simply shock. It's not very often I get hugged when I first meet someone."

Evelyn nodded, going back to her knitting. "Alright, if you're sure. I'd hate to make you uncomfortable. It's just not very often Jack brings home a friend."

"Well, I was- the two of us- we're just going to get something to eat and I was hoping to use your car, Ma." Jack interjected, slightly stumbling over his words at first causing Melanie to smirk from across the table, he shot her a glare only causing her smirk to grow.

"Of course, Jackie. You know where I keep the keys." Evelyn responded not looking up from her knitting but hadn't missed the exchange between the twosome, she let a small smile play on her lips ever so briefly as Jack left the kitchen to go retrieve the keys from the key hook by the entryway.

In a matter of seconds Jack had returned spinning the keys on his index finger. "You ready to go, Melanie?" She nodded and stood up pushing her chair in. "Thanks, Mom, bye." He said pressing another kiss to her cheek.

"Goodbye, Jack. Please be home before ten, it is a school night." Jack rolled his eyes but nodded once Evelyn gave him a reprimanding look. "Thank you, and Melanie, it was great meeting you and I certainly hope to see more of you."

"Thank you Evelyn, it was great meeting you ,too."

"Okay, we're leaving now. C'mon, Mel." Jack said urgently while lightly tugging at the crook of her elbow despite the angry look she was shooting his way. "Bye, love you, Ma." He was pulling Melanie from the kitchen as she twisted to wave goodbye to Evelyn.

Once they had made it to the shabby brown car Jack opened the passenger seat door for Melanie, she gratefully slid in nodding him a thank you. Jack hurried over to the driver's side, slipping in he started the car without hesitation or even glancing in Melanie's direction.

After a long winded silence Melanie cleared her throat. "So, your mom is adorable."

"She didn't scare you?" He looked over at her for a second, shocked.

"Nah. She is so sweet. I really liked her, even though I only met her for like five minutes."

Jack smiled at her soft, sincere tone. "That's good, she usually comes off as a tad overbearing. Hence why I don't bring a lot of people home." He said in a joking tone but she heard some seriousness in his voice but ignored it.

"She's great, I mean it." Melanie felt a warmth flood through her as Jack flashed her a toothy grin. "So, are you going to tell me where we're headed?"

"You never quit do you?" Out of the corner of his eye he caught her shake her head no with a devious smirk. "Well, what would be the fun in me telling you?" He asked glancing her way curiously.

"I believe what you mean is: 'what would the fun be for you' because this is no fun for me, but you seem rather amused." Her voiced seethed with mock annoyance.

"Surprises are fun and you know it." He shot back at her.

She shook her head violently. "No, no, no. Not for me. They always have a way of turning out bad." He quickly shot her a curious look urging her to explain further. She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "For example, my fifth birthday. My parents said they had a surprise for me, I thought maybe a pony." Jack burst out with laughter at that. "Shut up! I was five!" When Jack sobered up she sighed again. "Anyways, they got a party clown, first of all, I hate clowns, second of all he had this damn yapping Pomeranian that almost bit my finger off. I hate surprises."

Jack waited until they hit a stop light to look over at her. "Okay, yeah that sucked but it was one surprise, not all of them are bad. Give me a chance. If you hate it, I will never surprise you again." He looked back at the light, noticing it was still red he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid over to her laying his head on her shoulder he proceeded to pout. "Please, Melanie. Just trust me."

She laughed and pushed he head off her shoulders. "Fine. Do your job and drive, Jackie." She said shoving him back to his side of the car shaking her head. "Freak." She mumbled under her breath.

"You like it." Was Jack's only reply as the two pulled into a near empty parking lot then in front of a restaurant Melanie had never heard of, she figured it was a local one. "Don't get out, yet." He said getting out and rushing to her door and opening it. "Okay now you can get out. I had to be a gentleman."

"Uh-huh, sure, sure. What is this place?" She asked with a tilted head as they entered the quaint hole-in-the-wall restaurant a hostess smiled and nodded at the twosome giving the permission in a way to sit where they pleased.

"Remember Melanie, trust." Jack whispered softly into her ear placing his hand on the small of her back as if leading her through the restaurant toward the back into a small dimly lit booth.

"Right. Trust." Was her muttered response. "How much trust do I have to have in you, exactly?"

He shook his head smiling at her as they both slipped into opposite sides of the table. "Hm. As much as you're comfortable with?" He phrased it more as a question.

"If that was so the trusting thing would have never started." She stated with a sly smirk.

Jack placed both his ands over his heart feigning pain causing her to chuckle. "That hurts, it really does. You don't trust me, Mellie? You're breaking my heart."

The clearing of a throat caught both of their attention, a stout, balding, middle-aged man stood beside their table, pen and pad in hand. "Sorry to interrupt you. My name is Henry and I'll be your server." He said with a creepy leer toward Melanie. "Would you like something to drink other than water, miss?" He asked with barely a glance at Jack.

Melanie brushed some hair behind her ear, uncomfortable at Henry's gaze. "Um, I'll take a coke." She replied after a minute trying not to laugh she looked up at Jack seeing her was doing the same.

"Pepsi, okay dear?" He asked her, when she nodded he jotted it down on his pad, he turned to Jack. "And for you?"

Jack was surprised to see Henry looking at him, even if he did look bored. "Same thing, thanks."

Henry nodded and wrote on his pad, he looked up to Melanie. "Would you like to order now or do you need a few more minutes?" He asked briefly looking to Jack but quickly back over to Melanie.

Melanie looked over at her unopened menu then over at Jack. "Uh, I think we need a few more minutes, right Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, just a few more minutes. Thank you."

"I'll be back with you drinks in a minute." He said backing away.

Both Jack and Melanie watched him waiting for him to be out of earshot before bursting out in laughter, the hysterics lasted until the two were out of breath, they both laid their heads upon the table heaving, a few chuckles escaping their lips between breaths.

"Did that really just happen?" Melanie asked sitting up in her seat, Jack then mimicked her action then nodded.

"Yes, yes it did. I guess the older guys are way into you." He answered with a sneer opening his menu and motioned for her to do the same, she obliged.

She shrugged. "What can I say? I just have a little something, something the older men love." She said with a wink looking over her menu, she smiled slightly when she heard Jack laughing again. "So, what are you going to get?" She asked him closing her menu, seeing he had already done so.

"Cheese burger." Was Jack's simple reply. "What about you?"

"Grilled cheese." She looked up to see him eyeing her curiously. "What? It sounds good!"

He looked down at the table shaking his head in disappointment. "Get some meat at least, seriously."

"Fine, I'll order a slab of beef on the side." She replied sarcastically. "Does that make you feel better, Jacky?"

"Much, thank you." Jack chuckled, when he looked up he saw Henry approaching with their sodas, he kicked Melanie under the table her head shot up and he saw her shooting him a glare but he ignored it and pointing to Henry walking toward their table.

Henry continued his trek to the table seeing the two teens suddenly sober up at the sight of him mad him feel almost self-conscious, but being the man he was he held his high and made his way to the table. He placed the two sodas on the table before each of the teens. They each nodded and mumbled a thank you although neither met his gaze.

"Well have you decided?" He asked facing Melanie leering at her, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his gaze, but she nodded anyhow. "What can I get for you darling?"

"Just a grilled cheese, thanks." Melanie replied staring at Jack trying not to laugh once again, she let an inconspicuous grin grace her lips for a second as she let her hair create a curtain over her face, she grin returned once she saw Jack smiling at her sweetly.

"Would you like fries or onion rings with that sandwich, honey?" He asked her but when she gave him an incredulous look he decided to answer his own question. "So, fries then?" She nodded at him and he wrote the order on his pad and took Melanie's menu. "For you sir?" Henry asked Jack in a bored tone, barely turning toward him.

Jack was still smiling at Melanie, also trying not to laugh at Henry's shameless advances. "Cheeseburger, medium rare and fires." He replied not breaking his gaze with his companion and handed Henry his menu.

Henry wrote down Jack's order before taking his menu then sauntered off toward the kitchen to drop off the orders to the cook. Once again Jack and Melanie waited for him to be out of earshot before laughing together. After their laughter faltered briefly the duo's eyes met and lost their cool for the third time while sitting at the table. Finally the twosome regained some semblance of composure even after making eye contact, the both straightened up in their sides of the booth and smiled at one another.

Jack cleared his throat and leaned closer to Melanie over the table folding his hands on the table. "First of all you forgot to order that slab of beef, my dear Melanie and secondly I do believe that it's official, you have an admirer."

"How about a rain check on the first thing? And I would rather not be reminded of Henry the creeper waiter, thanks." Melanie replied in a sarcastic tone to match with her snide smirk she shot at him.

"Well, I'll take that rain check if that means we get to do this again." Jack said causing Melanie to blush fiercely, which she tried to hide behind her hair as she let it fall in front of her face, which she failed to do. When Jack saw the tomato red splashed across her face he couldn't help but smile. "Oh, is that blush I see there, Mel?" He said laughing lightly. "So you do like me!"

Melanie head shot up as she shot him a glare that proved that looks couldn't kill. "I have no idea what you're talking about Jackie, darling. And haven't we talked about you calling me Mel?"

"Oh, come on, there is no need to lie to me, Mel." Jack coaxed, leaning closer to her over the table. "It will be our little secret. I mean we are friends, aren't we?"

"Stop. Calling. Me. Mel." She said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "What difference would it make if I did like you anyways? And I am not saying that I do, just to be clear, since you can't seem to take a hint." She was beginning to ramble and her words were beginning to slur together, leaning back in her seat to distance herself from Jack she crossed her arms.

Melanie's futile attempts to add space between them only seemed to prove Jack's point in his mind. He smirked and slipped out of his seat from his side of the table and slid into her booth, slinging an arm over the seat behind her. He leaned in close enough that his breath was tickling her cheek. She turned to him to find his face mere inches from her face, taking a sharp intake of breath and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"W-what are you doing?" She choked out trying to make her voice even but failing, his scent was overpowering her brain.

Jack looked shocked. "What ever are you talking about, Melanie?"

"You. You know what, Jack. What are you doing here," She paused trying to find a way to make herself clear. "On this side of the table, sitting far too close to me?"

"Oh, this? I'm just proving my point to you. That you like me…Just as much as I like you. Admit it and I'll move back, unless you want me to stay because I am fine either way, in fact, I like being this close to you." He said moving his hand that wasn't behind her to move a stay piece of hair behind her ear.

"How could we possibly like each other? We just met." She shot back at him, making eye contact for the first time since he crossed over to her side of the table.

"It's simple Melanie, very simple." As Jack opened his mouth to continue his explanation he was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey, who fails at life? Yeah that would be me. I am so sorry, I have had the worst writers block in addition to my terrible procrastination problem, basically I have had a good portion of this finished for close to a year and just stopped. I open it from time to time trying to figure out how to finish it. Hopefully this was even a percent worth the wait. Thank you to all who reviewed at favorited, I can't even believe it.

"_How could we possibly like each other? We just met." She shot back at him, making eye contact for the first time since he crossed over to her side of the table._

"_It's simple Melanie, very simple." As Jack opened his mouth to continue his explanation he was interrupted by the clearing of a throat._

The duo turned to face the culprit who was clearing their throat to find Henry standing at the head to the table holding their plates and shooting them a stern, almost fatherly look that made both Jack and Melanie sink down into their seats in embarrassment. They looked at each other and Jack gave his companion a reassuring smile, one that she returned gratefully before turning back to Henry to see the look still strong in Henry's eyes.

"This is a family restaurant, you know. I can't have you two kids making out in a booth." Henry said, even now holding their plate and not softening his glare at the teens.

Melanie looked shocked by what he had just said. _Making out? Hardly! I would never…Okay so maybe I would_. She thought to herself as she tried to muster up the courage to say something to him, instead she received a soft squeeze on her shoulder from Jack, she looked into his eyes seeing a softness that seemed to soothe her.

Jack straightened up in his seat, keeping his arm still slung behind Melanie and cleared his throat, making eye contact with their waiter. "Funny," He started. "Because I could have sworn that the entire time we've been at this so-called 'family restaurant' you have been undressing my friend with your eyes. Now if you could kindly put out food down before it's cold and leave so I can get back to the _conversation_ we were having. Thank you."

Henry huffed putting their plates down on the table in front of them. "Some conversation." He said under his breath but the teens caught what he sad, unsure if they were meant to hear his words or not.

The two teens looked each other in the eye, Melanie chewed on her bottom lip bashfully as Jack bit back a laugh. Both looked between one another and their food not saying a word, neither one entirely sure of what to say or even do for that matter. Melanie was completely embarrassed by the whole scene that had unfolded.

Jack cleared his throat and was the first to speak, "I think, um, I think I'm going to go back to my side of the table." He struggled to get the words out without laughing, he pointed over to the empty booth across from them when he finished speaking.

As he began sliding out of the booth Melanie gently grabbed a hold of his arm, he whipped his head back in confusion, her eyes meeting his. She looked at him, still blushing but with an almost-smile playing on her lips. He tilted his head, unsure of what exactly she was doing.

"Stay." She whispered, not as a question, not as a demand, she simply said the word.

That was all Jack needed, he sent her a million dollar grin, one that made Melanie melt on the inside, but she refused to let him see the affect he had on her and simply nodded. Adjusting himself in the seat once again he found the perfect spot. Out of the corner of his eye Jack watched Melanie as she adjusted herself and her plate before her, smiling as she obsessively placed it in the perfect place. He saw her look over at him questioningly but he said nothing, just followed her previous actions of moving his plate before him before eating and she went along with him in suit.

The pair ate in silence, only looking over at one another every few minutes, trying to avoid the other one's gaze. After they ate Henry placed their check on the table in a huff, following a short argument over who was paying for what, Melanie begrudgingly let Jack pay for the whole thing. They slid out of the booth and Jack placed his hand on the small of her back, where they both felt it belonged and left the restaurant but not without Jack shooting Henry a smug look. He smoothly led Melanie back to the car with his hand still on her back.

Melanie turned around against the door as Jack was starting to walk around the front of the car to the driver's side, without thinking she grabbed his hand before he got too far from her. He looked at her questioningly, she looked just as surprised as he did, biting her lip, Jack internally groaned, he hated when she drew attention to her mouth like that.

"Thanks for, uh, standing up for me back there, well sort of, you know…with the waiter and everything." She paused and sighed imagining how stupid she must sound to him. "It was nice of you and um, yeah. Thank you."

Jack smirked his trademark smirk but there was a kindness in his eyes that was not missed by Melanie. He leaned closer to her smirk still perfectly in place, moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear he whispered to her, "It was my pleasure."

And in a millisecond he was gone, over to his side of the car. She couldn't help but smile, her heart was still racing, she heard the lock click signifying that she could get in, sliding in with her palm resting on her chest feeling her heartbeat finally beginning to slow. While putting her seatbelt on she snuck a glance at Jack to see that he was staring at her with no expression on his face.

"What?" She asked, slightly amused and tilting her head.

He shook his head, laughing. "Nothing." He saw her raise her eyebrows in question. "Well, it's just…today has been…weird. You hated me one minute and you're on a date with me the next." She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her. "Don't you dare say it wasn't a date because it was and you know that it was, even if it's just deep down."

She let a half smile grace her face as he spoke. "I wasn't going to deny that it was a date." He quirked his eyebrows. "Okay, so I was, but not before I told you that I never hated you, I just found you irritating."

Jack let out a hearty laugh. "So does that mean I get a kiss when I drive you home?" He asked in a half serious, half joking manner.

"Maybe. If you play your cards right that is, Mr. Mercer." She surprised herself with her flirtatious tone but chose not to second guess herself, instead she looked into his eyes and smirked mischievously then she faced forward, looking out the windshield she saw Jack silently chuckling out of the corner of her eye as Jack started driving away from the restaurant. suddenly Melanie spoke again, "I changed my mind about surprises. Some of them are good."

Jack snapped his head toward her and tilted his head questioning what she had just said silently. "What do you mean?" he asked not turning his eyes back to the road.

She paused momentarily before speaking trying to find a way to word it. "I mean…earlier, when I said I hate surprised and you gave me shit about it. Not the restaurant,, which was supposed to be the surprise, it's not that I didn't like it but just not that surprise but you, you're a good surprise, unlike everything else."

"Did you, Melanie Peterson, just compliment little ol' me?" Jack said feigning shock with his over his heart. He chuckled with Melanie playfully hit him on the chest, in return he took her hand and held it. "Violent aren't we, Mel?" He asked still not letting go of her hand, in fact, he interlocked their fingers.

Melanie had to force herself to ignore the electric feelings shooting through her whole body from Jack's hand holding her's. "Only for you Jack, darling." She managed to shoot back at him in her normal voice and batting her eyelashes.

He took her hand along with his up to his heart. "Mel, you just make me feel so special." He said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "You're only violent for me _and_ you've given me a nickname? Wait…does that violence mean you like it rough then?"

"God, do you ever shut up?" She asked removing her hand from his only to hit him with it and moving too quickly for him to take her hand again. "If I were to give you a nickname 'darling' would not be at the top of my list. I'm just saying."

"But you do like it rough?" He laughed when she hit him yet again. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Jack watched as she heavily sighed and crossed her arms in a huff and glared out the front window. "Now don't be like that, Mel. You know I was only kidding with you and you know it. Come one, smile. I can tell that you want to." He looked over at her and she was already looking at him with a half smile shaking her head. "Now care to tell me where the fuck I'm going? Or we could aimlessly drive around, whatever."

"Right, I actually just live up the road a few blocks in one of those newer developments." She said pointing forward toward rows of newer houses. They continued driving in silence for a few more minutes before she directed him to her house. Jack's car idled in front of the house that Melanie pointed out as her's. She bit her lip as she looked at him. "So, um, would you like to come in?" She asked awkwardly fiddling with her seatbelt before taking it off completely.

"Sure. If I can call my mom to check in that is." Jack said without realizing how childish it sounded, he looked out his window, embarrassed that he still had to check in with his mother when he was almost eighteen, embarrassed that he let the words slip out without thinking. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to avoid her eyes by looking down at the seat of the car, he didn't want her to think he was a total dork if she didn't already.

"Aw, you're so precious. Of course you can call your mom!" He groaned and glared at her soon as the word 'precious' left her lips. She laughed and put her hand on tip of his that was still resting on the steering wheel. "No, I mean it, I think it's great that you call your mom. My parents could care less where I am." She stopped noticing her sister looking out the front window staring at the duo. "My sister on the other hand, can't seem to find another hobby." She said jutting her thumb in the direction of her sister who widened her eyes noticing that she had been caught, she shut the curtains in a violent fashion hiding behind them. Jack and Melanie laughed and she pulled on his hand. "Come on. I promise I won't call you precious anymore."

He shook his head and he couldn't help but smile this girl was all sorts of odd and he kind of liked it. "Fine." He sighed unbuckling his seatbelt and removing the keys from the ignition with his free hand. "But you can call me whatever you'd like, Mel." He added with a wink.

He tugged on her hand gently pulling her out his side of the car. She let herself be pulled out of the car by him after closing the door she took the lead into her house, still holding onto his hand. The pair both tried to ignore the electricity shooting through their bodies at the contact.


End file.
